1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sliding doors and more particularly to a sliding door and door guide arrangement for a railway passenger car compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,078,811 and 2,744,301 which pertain to door guide rail and roller arrangements for sliding doors. The present invention is an improvement over these designs.